Let The 11th Hunger Games Begin!
by lequeenofmoondoor
Summary: Marianna Domens is selected to participate in the 11th annual Hunger Games. But what will happen in the arena? Love? Betrayal? And who will come out on top? Rated T because its the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**The 11****th**** Hunger Games!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you really like it! I'll try to update every few days, if not sooner. The first few chapters will come up within a day or two of each other, so… yea. Please review and enjoy! As obsessed as I am, I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I am Marianna Domens. I am 15-years-old. I am from District 4. It has begun.

Today is the day of the reaping. I spent the last few hours with my best friend Ema, fishing for oysters. I figured that if I get picked today, then I should probably stock up on food for my family, since I'm now the main supporter. Father is at home, in bed after breaking his back; Mother often has migraines that keep her inside for days.

Now we head to the reaping. As I separate from Ema- me heading over to the 15-year-old group and her to the 14s- I think to myself the same thing I always do. I won't be picked. I can't be picked. I can't make my frail parents go through this. _Again_.

I used to have a sister, Iata. She had just turned twelve and was selected to be a tribute- a sacrifice- in the 7th official Hunger Games. Iata never made it past the initial bloodbath. My parents were in a state of sorrow, and that was when my mother started suffering from migraines and nightmares. She would wake up screaming bloody murder for many months afterward. I was only ten years old.

Now I'm snapped back to reality as our district representative, Nellie Armart, announces the tributes for this year.

"And may the odds," Nellie began, tapping her long nails on the female ball, "be EVER in your favor!"

With that, Nellie stuck her hand into the glass ball and pulled out a name, a flurry of white coming up with her.

Nellie cleared her throat. "Marianna Domens!"

It takes me a minute to realize that my name was called. My face turns white as I'm escorted up to the stage; my long blond hair blowing in the wind behind me. I heard nothing but the soft sound of my boots and my heavy breath.

"Now for the boys." Nellie started, drawing a name out of the boy's ball. "Volan Micruit!"

A tall, lanky boy with short black hair was taken from the male 13-year-old group. He seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Thank you all for coming!" Nellie screeched cheerfully.

Volan and I were then escorted to the main building in town's square. I dreaded this moment; my mother would be a nervous wreck and I wouldn't even be able to see my father. I glanced over at Volan and saw that his calm posterior had vanished now that we were away from the cameras. He looked like a very frightened 13-year-old boy.

Suddenly, my mother came rushing through the door. She pounced on my; getting my nice sea green dress, which matched my eyes, all wet.

"You're gonna win and come home. You hear me! YOU HEAR ME!" my mother practically screamed at me.

The guards took my mother's arms and dragged her away. She cried my name like there was no tomorrow.

Next, came in Ema. _That's_ where I knew Volan from- Ema was in love with him since the fourth grade. Sometimes he was all she talks about.

"I wonder if Volan would like me better if I cut my hair short." Ema asked me only a week ago.

Was it really a week ago that we could talk about something as silly and inconsequential as a haircut? It feels like a lifetime has passed.

I wondered how Ema felt, now that her best friend and crush were going into the arena together. Only one, if not neither, of us would come out.

Ema pressed something round into my palm and closed my hand. I glanced at her quizzically before opening my hand. Tears came to my eyes when I saw it. It's thee blue seashell bracelet that Ema and I made back in the third grade. Actually, we had two, but mine fell off one day in the water.

"Oh, Em," I said, beginning to cry.

Ema wiped the tear off my face. "Win for me, okay Mari" she said gently.

I nodded silently.

"Oh, and say hi to Volan for me." With that, Ema was escorted out the door. Now that I was alone, I began crying freely. Or at least, I thought I was alone. I heard footsteps, but I just buried my head into my arms and ignored whoever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, hope you guys enjoy! Check out my profile! Hello to people on Venus and Tyler Griant ! R&R! As amazing as I am, I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in a foreign bed. The blankets were as soft as cotton, softer than anything I've ever known. I quickly bolted up and noticed that there was a girl in my room. She had choppy short brown hair, and I wouldn't put her at anything over 25.

"Umm… hi." I said tentatively.

The girl turned around, stared at me with eyes full of sadness, and went back to her work. That's when it hit me- she's an Avox. I had never met one in person; the rumor was that if you committed a really bad crime, the Capitol cut your tongue out and made you basically a slave.

"Would you mind, um, leaving please?" I asked nervously.

The Avox girl merely nodded her head and exited the room. It was then that I realized I was on a train. I glanced out the window and became mesmerized. The green pastures just came rolling by again, and again, and again. I finally pulled myself away from the window and looked through my drawers for something to wear.

Keeping my bracelet on, I changed into a yellow frock with tight brown pants, leaving my dress strewn across the bed. I tried to confidently walk out of my room but quickly failed; my only excuse, in case there were cameras, was to blame it on morning grogginess.

When I reached the dining hall, I was greeted by my mentor, Jinn, Volan, and his mentor, Saras. Jinn smiled cheerfully at me; Volan was sullen and only nodded.

I was not prepared for the heavenly sight that sat before me. A whole buffet, stuffed with unfamiliar delicacies and delights. I sit, not knowing what to try first.

I reach for a platter filled with round, white objects. I grab one, bite it, and quickly spit it out into my napkin. It's disgusting; all hard and pointy.

Jinn speaks up. "You're supposed to peel it."

"Yeah, you peel off the outer layer and eat the inside." says Saras, trying not particularly hard to hide a smirk.

I take another white oval and remove the outside. I put the now smooth and wet object into my mouth and try it. It tastes a lot better, though oddly slimy.

"So, let's get down to business." Saras begins.

"Do you guys want to start with the reapings, or strategies?" Jinn asked.

I glance at Volan. He's been very quiet this whole time, just starting at his plate filled with only out district bread on it.

Volan cleared his throat. "Let's go with the reapings." His voice sounds much huskier that I thought it would be. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Ema's so crazy over him.

Saras grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The reapings from District One begin. The representative calls out a name.

"Louisa Golas!" Her peppy voice rang out.

Before the girl could even leave her age range, a loud voice called, "I VOLUNTEER!"

A petite girl with hot pink hair strode confidently onto the stage.

"What is your name?" asked the district representative.

The girl narrowed her eyes and smiled coyly, "Erin Aglow."

Volan seemed mesmerized by this beautiful Erin, but I wasn't fooled. Her sly demeanor reminded me of the most popular girl in my school- she would gain your trust, and then she would stab you in the back. Socially, of course, but in this game, maybe literally.

The representative was now calling the boy tribute. "Arno Phips!"

Again, someone volunteered. This time, it was a big, tall boy. He looked cruel and vicious. The boy stepped onto the stage.

"Jo Monsa!" He announced.

Next was District Two.

The district representative walked up to the platform, her green hair frizzing up in the heat of the day.

"Alyona Mickel!" she called out.

Quickly, a volunteer stepped up. She had neck-length black hair, and blue eyes that shone out in the midst of all the gray around her.

The girl reached the platform and shouted, "Mirizati Mentois!"

You couldn't even hear the original male tribute over the yell of another volunteer. It was a short, stocky boy who looked like a man. He was a red-head with solemn green eyes; it was like he was doing his duty and nothing else.

"Gian Ione." He announced gruffly.

Now came District 3.

For whatever reason, the representative looked haggard and worn out as she mumbled, "Kyla Sotne."

A brown-eyed girl with long brown hair headed to the stage, appearing scared and weak. Could it be for real, or an act?

Next, a pale, scrawny boy named Griffin Bamlom was called up. He looked very young, especially with his big glasses and long sandy-brown hair.

Jinn fast-forwarded through our district. I was glad; there was no way I wanted to relive the torture that was my life.

In District Five, there was a small, slightly plump girl named Elissa Zalusa and a skinny boy with shaggy chestnut hair named Evan Amazorla.

District Six caught my eye.

The girl, Aloe Mimoso, was fairly average. Neck-length light brown hair, about 5'6". But the boy got my attention. He had short, cropped brown hair and kind emerald green eyes. He was tall, but not especially buff. His name was Shawn Bearrund, and I thought he was cute.

District Seven was a thin girl with dirty blond hair named Torisse Burs and a big boy with dark hazel eyes named Hanu Cerdoce.

From District Eight, there was a blond girl with dimples names Bri Dobronsin and a hazel-eyed boy named Toma Gedrick.

District Nine brought a tall girl with almost white hair named Melisse Gamlowski and a short boy with light brown hair named Raaj Patale.

In District Ten, there was a brother and sister pair with brown eyes named Troy and Raley Stovensec.

District Eleven was a dark-skinned girl with shimmery black hair named Nikol Remoin and a tough boy with short black hair named Josep Leqler.

Finally, from District Twelve, there was a olive-skinned girl named Samina Swide and a small, scrawny boy named Nijel Guiltir.

When Jinn turned off the TV, I slumped into my chair. These were our competitors! Big, buff boys and evil girls! How was I supposed to win this thing?

I glanced at Volan, and could tell that he was as shocked as I was

"Sooo…" Jinn began, "Do you guys want to train together or separately?"

"Separately." Volan and I said in unison.

Saras nodded. "Volan, come with me."

Volan and Saras left and went into a different compartment, leaving Jinn and I in the dining hall of the train.

"First thing first. Strategy." Jinn said.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Jinn smiles; not a mean smirk, but an understanding grin. "Just grab whatever is near you and sprint. That's what I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We finally pulled into the Capitol. Before I could get a good glimpse at the city, though, I was dragged away by stylists.

"Hello!" the pink-haired girl said. "I'm Fontana!"

"I'm Adan!" squeaked a green-skinned man.

"And I'm Terea!" piped a cat-like woman.

They chattered away as they painfully ripped every follicle of hair off my body, save hy head and some of my eyebrows. Then I stepped into a paper robe and waited for my lead stylist to come.

"Hello," a tall, calm man said, "I'm your stylist, Matthias."

For a Capitol fellow, he looked pretty normal. Matthias had piercings in his ears, but his thick brown hair appeared to be its original color.

"So here's what we're going to do…" Matthias began.

Thirty minutes later, I was clothed in a beautiful white toga falling elegantly down to my ankles. My long golden hair was pulled into a loose ponytail draped carefully over my right shoulder. Volan was dressed in a similar outfit to mine, but his was "manlier".

We headed onto our float. It's a big disadvantage, not knowing what the other districts look like. Are they beautiful or ugly? Corny or classic? It's maddening!

"Just remember," Jinn says, "Smile and look friendly."

Volan and I nod as we head out into the crowd.

There are so many people! I push my nervousness down and give what I hope is a winning smile. I blow kisses into the crowd; people reach up to catch them like they are tangible objects.

Volan seems like he's sucking it all in. I hope that he doesn't turn into an arrogant attention hog. Volan's too innocent for that.

We finally get away from the crowd. The smile slowly fades off Volan's face, whereas mine is gone in an instant.

I was then escorted to my room. I didn't even have time to enjoy the elegance before I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds. I bolted out of bed, not knowing where I was.

Then I remembered. I was in the Capitol, waiting to be slaughtered like a pig for the Hunger Games! What fun!

"Today is training day!" Saras announced as I stumbled sleepily into the dining room. "I recommend archery and hand to hand combat."

Jinn said, "What helped me most was edible plants and knot tying."

I scarfed down breakfast, and went down to the training hall. I began with edible plants and worked my way down to hand to hand combat, trying everything in between. It turns out I'm good with a knife and nets. Who knew?

When I arrived at hand to hand combat, I realized that someone else was there. It was the District Six boy, Shawn. He was bigger in person, but his face retained that "nice guy" quality. I had been watching him all day, but it was better up close. Shawn is fantastic at archery.

"Hi," I say, blushing despite myself.

"Hey," he said kindly. His voice had a nice, melodious ring to it.

"So, umm," I began, "You're really good with a bow and arrow."

Shawn replied, "Thanks. You're not too bad with a knife."

I blushed more and began fighting with the trainer, before I did something stupid again.

As Shawn turned to walk away, he said, "You know, you're pretty okay, for a District Four girl."

When I turned to look at him, the trainer boxed me in the face, knocked me down, and sat on top of me.

"You are now dead." she reprimanded me.

I heard a low chuckle, and spun around. It was Jo Monsa, from District One. He wore a cruel smirk in his face.

"Fail," he said, just loud enough for me to hear.

I scowled and instinctively bared my teeth. That only brought another deep laugh. If there wasn't a rule against fighting, he would be on the ground with me clawing his eyes out before he even knew what hit him.

I turned away. Attacking him now would probably make my life heck in the arena, from the Gamemakers and the other tributes.

Finally, it was the end of the day.

"So alliances. I expect you'll go with Districts One and Two?" Saras asked.

Volan nodded silently.

I cleared my throat. "I want to go with Shawn Bearrund from District Six."

Saras began to protest, but Jinn silenced him. "Very well," she said, eyeing me, "You'll have to ask him tomorrow then."

Volan glanced at me- with what looked almost like hurt on his face- but quickly turned back toward his roast chicken.

The next day was another training day. It seemed to take years for it to reach lunch time, but eventually, it did.

I walked over to Shawn, who was picking at his –I think- steak. He turns his head toward me, with a welcoming smile. Shawn motions for me to sit.

"Do you want to be allies?" I mumble, both from shyness and the fear of being overheard.

Shawn gave me a small smile. "Sure. I'm Shawn."

"I know," I say, blushing profusely. "I'm Marianna."

I then walked away, heading over to the buffet table to grab some food. A large shadow loomed in my path; it was the District Seven girl, Torisse.

"You're gonna die." she said, more regretful than angry.

I shrugged and attempted to move past her.

"I can't let my family know that I've died. I have to get back to them." Torisse said, her voice rising off into hysteria.

I duck under her and continued on my way to the lunch table. _She _can't die! What about me! I have a family to support, too!

Lost in thought, I bumped into the table, spilling something yellow and sticky all over my training uniform.

"Crud," I muttered.

The rest of the day went fairly well; a few more death threats, Volan's cold eyes, Shawn's warm yet secret smile.

Until, we had to show off in front of the Gamemakers. Volan went first; I had no idea what he did. What would I do? I'm okay with a knife, so maybe I can stab a dummy, carve something into the wall?

I finally decided on my plan. Moments later, I stepped into the big room. Everyone was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Weapons, targets, and dummies surrounded them.

I calmly walked over to the knives, and took a medium-sized blade. Quickly, I darted up a beam and attempted to climb it; surprisingly, my hands knew what to do. I scaled to the top and nimbly crawled above the Gamemakers. My knife flew out of my hand and onto the bulls-eye, missing the center by less than ¼ of an inch. Reaching the other end, I dropped down and plucked the knife off of the target, a smirk sneaking onto my face. The Gamemakers then dismissed me.

Being in the first few districts, I had a while to wait. So I took a shower. Even in District Four, all of the water is salty, not making for very good baths. I pampered myself; I used hot jets, beautifully scented soap, and lathery foam. When I got out, the scores were being posted.

Jo got a ten, but Erin got a three. This was obviously a ploy, but the boys would be tripping ober themselves to help her. District Two did well; Three… got a five and a four. Then my name came up: I got a nine! Everybody else did okay, the average being a four. A few stood out- The District Five boy with an eight, Shawn with a seven, District Eleven's Nikol Remoin with a seven. Tough competition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, no interviews for two reasons- a) there may not have been them, and b) I just seriously want to get into the Games and I know you loyal readers are dying to as well. Enjoy! I sadly (sigh) do not own the Hunger Games. **

I head down to the dining room for the last time, possibly. Awaiting me are Jinn, Saras, and Volan. I can't look at my district partner, knowing that only one, if not either, of us will make it out.

Jinn begins to speak. "Some final mentor knowledge- separate. You wouldn't want to kill each other."

I stuff my face with random delicacies; it may be the last time I will actually have my stomach full. Gosh, I'm probably going to die.

I look at Volan. "Good luck."

Volan totally ignores me. Umm… rude much?

I have one last hug with Jinn, her wiping a tear from my eye. I head down to Matthias, and he prepares me for the arena. I get suited up in a gray tracksuit, with light blue cuffs on the sleeves and ankles. Matthias positions my bracelet over my outfit.

"Good luck, Marianna." Matthias says as I step onto the plate that will bring me to my doom.

"Thank you for-"I manage to say as the plate rises up.

I suck in the big arena. We are all spread out around the golden Cornucopia. Surrounding us is dense woods. Close to me are a knife and a backpack. I nod at Shawn across a couple of plates towards the woods.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jayvan Ross, the announcer, well, announces," Let the 11th Hunger Games… begin!"

With that, I sprint toward the knife and backpack, grab them, and run towards the woods. I turn around to see Shawn strangling the District 11 boy over a bow and arrow. Shawn's eyes are filled with a mad intensity; the boy collapses, his limp hand dropping the weapon.

"SHAWN!" I scream.

He turns toward me, the crazy look fleeing from his eyes and being replaced with terror. Shawn runs toward me, and we sprint off into the forest. I glance back, and see the District Two boy slicing an axe through a girl's body. I shudder. Note to self- do _not_ look back again.

As soon as we feel that we are far enough from the Cornucopia, Shawn and I stop to catch our breath.

We take a peek at what we've collected. Shawn only has the bow and arrow, for which he killed a boy over. I have my knife; in the backpack there is iodine, dried fruit, a sleeping bag, and a roll of bandages.

After an hour or two, we start to hear the cannons. One, two, three, eleven in all. That leaves thirteen of us to battle it out.

I glance at Shawn; I think killing that guy really hurt him. How would it feel to know that someone died because of you?

"Shawn," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, "it's okay."

He shrugs me off. "No, it's not! I don't want to kill anyone that I actually care about, like…"

Suddenly, another cannon goes off. Shawn and I scramble up a tree, looking for the attackers. It's no use; the woods are too dense.

We remain up there until the daily death toll.

First, the District Two girl. I'm surprised; normally all of District One, Two, and Four make it through the first day.

Then, both from Three. Volan is still alive, a relief.

The District Five kids are wiped out. I thought the boy, Amazorla, had a good chance.

The District Seven boy and District Eight are dead, which means both of the Six kids are alive.

District Nine is out, and so are the twins from Ten.

Then the District Eleven and Twelve boys are dead. Shawn killed the District Eleven boy.

Shawn and I pull out the sleeping bag and lie inside. It's awfully chilly (wink wink) so I cuddle into Shawn. I let out a small sigh before falling into a haunted sleep.

**I know, I know, not the best or longest chapter ever. Give me a break. I wrote this chapter entirely on the part about Shawn killing Josep Leqcler from District Eleven. Oh yeah, and from my magic tribute list in which I wrote the order that everyone dies. So much fun!**


End file.
